


Встреча с кумиром

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Assorti, Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Angst, Celebrity Crush, Drama, M/M, Medical Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Встреча Сникерса со своим кумиром прошла совсем не так, как Сникерсу хотелось.
Relationships: Ritter Sport/Snickers





	Встреча с кумиром

Когда был Сникерс маленький, с кудрявой головой... Нет, не так. Он никогда не был кудрявым, он был лохматым сорванцом с вечно исцарапанными коленками. Но у него был Кумир.

Впервые Сникерс увидел его по телеку. Мать с какой-то подругой обсуждали, какой он "сладкий". Сам Сникерс не мог оторвать взгляда от белозубой улыбки звезды. Почему-то ему казалось, что этот человек добрый и сильный, и Сникерс сразу захотел быть похожим на него. Даже имя его, казалось необычным - Риттер Спорт.

Шло время, но интерес Сникерса к Риттеру не исчезал. Он принял другое русло. Сникерс стал собирать постеры и наклейки со своим идолом. А собирать было что - Сникерс не знал мудрёного слова "метросексуал", но даже он заметил, что Риттер чуть не каждую неделю щеголяет в новой обёртке и меняет стиль и вкус, удивляя обывателей. Все стены комнаты Сникерса были обклеены плакатами с Риттером и его неизменной улыбкой победителя.

Впервые Сникерс подрочил, найдя у матери журнал "Candygirl" - в номере был эксклюзивный материал с Риттером. Конечно, такая звезда как Спорт не стал позировать для слишком откровенных снимков, но даже артистичных чёрно-белых фотографий кумира Сникерсу хватило. Ведь на некоторых картинках даже орешки Риттера чуть виднелись! От одного взгляда на такое у Сникерса таял шоколад и текла карамель.

А потом всё резко кончилось. Кто-то из друзей, Сникерс уже не помнил, кто, Дайм, что-ли, однажды осмотрел комнату, увешанную плакатами Риттера и насмешливо спросил: "Ты чё, педик?"

Сникерс не удержался и дал другу в морду. А на следующий день заменил плакаты Риттера на грудастую порнодиву Дав, прозванную Давалкой.

А через несколько лет Сникерс, уже известный как новая надежда скейт-спорта, участвовал в национальном чемпионате по скейтборду. Он не поверил, когда услышал, что в жюри приглашён и Риттер Спорт. Но своим глазам поверить пришлось - за столиком судей действительно сидел он! Риттер совсем не изменился, не смотря на годы. Сникерс тряхнул головой и отвернулся. От взгляда на Риттера у него опять плавился шоколад, и Сникерс злился, что ведёт себя как прыщавый девственник при виде голой бабы.

И вот, настала очередь Сникерса показать класс. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что его выступление так впечатлит Риттера, что тот, возможно захочет взят автограф Сникерса... Но не всё в жизни происходит так, как мы надеемся. Во время сложного трюка Сникерс не удержал равновесие и рухнул с самой высоты.

Кто-то сказал: "Бедный мальчик, не повезло!"

Сникерс отвернулся, сжав зубы, пытаясь не дать слезам боли и разочарования выступить на глазах. Он узнал этот голос, этот лёгкий иностранный акцент. Он уже тысячи раз слышал его в интервью. Риттер Спорт. Жалеет его. Потому, что он жалок и лузер.

Сникерсу отчаянно хотелось материться, но он пытался сохранить хоть видимость достоинства. Сирены скорой помощи выли всё ближе.

*

Сникерс сидел в каталке и рассматривал белок, прыгающих по деревьям больничного сада. Ловко прыгают, заразы. Им не надо думать о переломах, о боли, о терапии... О том, что, возможно, он никогда не будет таким же подвижным как прежде, и вся карьера, все будущее полетело к чертям собачьим. Ну, врачи, правда, отказывались давать точные прогнозы. Они говорили, что всё зависит от особенностей организма, от успеха реабилитации, от ещё какой-то непонятной медицинской ерунды. А Сникерс тихо бесился. Если бы можно было выздороветь одним усилием воли!

\- Сникерс? - кто-то прервал невесёлые размышления парня.

\- Отъебись, - привычно и устало ответил Сникерс, даже не обернувшись. Опять журналюги. Раньше никого не интересовал скейтбординг, а после его падения уже который раз пытаются интервью взять. Стервятники, на чужой беде нажиться. "Молодой, подающий надежды, трагедия прервала..." Банальные, затёртые фразы кочевали из одной газетной заметки в другую.

\- Зачем так грубо? - опять спросил голос, и Сникерс вздрогнул. Этот акцент! Это же...

Сникерс неловко развернул кресло-каталку и увидел, что не ошибся. Действительно, Риттер Спорт! Но как, почему?

Риттер Спорт смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой, прямо как со страниц модных журналов, и Сникерс остро ощутил, что выглядит сейчас не самым лучшим образом - прорастающая редкая щетинка на верхней губе, растрёпанные волосы, фланелевая больничная пижама, которая никого никогда не красила...

\- Ты что тут делаешь? - нарочито грубо спросил Сникерс, чтобы скрыть смущение.

\- Пришёл тебя проведать. Ужасный случай... Я хотел убедиться, что всё будет в порядке, - не обратив внимания на недружелюбный тон, ответил Риттер.

\- В порядке? - горько усмехнулся Сникерс. - Да я калека теперь!

Риттер взглянул на него серьёзно и сказал:  
-Давай присядем и поговорим!"

\- Уже сижу! - хотел съязвить Сникерс, но Риттер не стал ждать ответа, а нашёл свободную скамейку и пристроился на ней в очередной красивой позе. Сникерсу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним и притормозить каталку рядом со скамейкой.

\- Знаешь, ты напоминаешь меня в молодости, - без предисловий начал Риттер.

Сникерсу хотелось засмеяться - да каким боком он на Риттера похож? Он же видел фотки звезды в юности - уже тогда Риттер напоминал молодого бога. Да и сейчас не сильно изменился. Сникерс старался не смотреть на Риттера, уж слишком это отвлекало, сразу сохло во рту, и он чувствовал себя восторженным идиотом.

\- Мне тоже тогда казалось, что любая неудача - конец света. Однажды я хотел покончить с собой, когда мне девушка отказала. Но теперь я понимаю, что главное... - продолжил Риттер.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп, ты мне что, нотации читать пришёл? - перебил Сникерс.

\- Я просто хочу помочь, - ответил Риттер.

Сникерс прикусил губу. Нашёлся помощник! Да какой толк от дурацких разговоров! Если подумать, какой смысл мировой звезде идти в больницу к незнакомому парню? Это что, такой пиар-ход?

\- Зачем это тебе? - требовательно спросил Сникерс.

Риттер недоуменно поглядел на Сникерса, он явно не привык к самокопаниям. Сникерс всё понял. Для Риттера это было как пожалеть бездомного щеночка или как, не задумываясь, кинуть крупную купюру нищему. Сделал доброе дело и самому приятно. Но забирать щенка себе или помогать бездомному найти жильё Риттер бы не стал. Лицемер!

\- Я думал, тебе поможет поговорить с кем-нибудь... - начал Риттер.

\- Трахни меня! - опять перебил его Сникерс. Ну а что? Раз уж Риттер такой сердобольный и так хочет помочь? Такая возможность наконец поближе узнать своего кумира.

Голос Риттера внезапно стал зол и холоден.

\- Мальчик, ты, наверное, запутался!

Сникерс и сам понял, что перегнул палку. И какого хрена он это сказал? И что бы Риттер должен был сделать, нагнуть его прямо здесь, под окнами больницы? Или пойти с ним в палату и попросить остальных пациентов часок прогуляться?

\- Чёрт, я не хотел... Слушай, извини! - неловко сказал Сникерс.

\- Ничего, мне это часто говорят. Но я не думал, что и ты тоже... - серьёзно и даже вроде грустно сказал Риттер, а потом продолжил нарочито беспечно: - Было приятно пообщаться, но у меня через пару часов самолёт в Швейцарию, так что мне пора идти. Я там тебе фруктов оставил, медсестра передаст. И вот ещё...

Он протянул Сникерсу своё фото с автографом, и Сникерс машинально его взял.

\- Выздоравливай! - пожелал ему Риттер, пожал руку на прощание, и ушёл, но оборачиваясь.

Сникерс смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Риттеру, его мысли прыгали как белки по веткам. Обида, стыд, злость, жалость к себе... Из мешанины чувств Сникерс выделил злость. Злиться на Риттера было легче, чем на себя или на всю эту нелепую ситуацию.

Сволочь, снисходительно решил пообщаться с лузером! Поделиться мудростью звезды хотел! Мальчишкой обозвал!

\- Я тебе ещё покажу, кто мальчишка! - мстительно пробормотал Сникерс. В тот самый момент он решил стать лучшим скейтером, и никакая травма его не остановит.

Уже через месяц врачи обсуждали Сникерса как почти уникальный случай быстрого восстановления после такой травмы.

Автограф Риттера Сникерс так и не выкинул.


End file.
